The Other
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: Seharusnya kami tidak datang ke tempat ini. Seharusnya hal buruk ini tidak menimpa kami. Dan seharusnya satu per satu dari kami tidak menghilang. / EXO / Terinspirasi dari 'fakta mistis' MV GROWL.
1. Trailer

"Kita benar-benar akan syuting mv disini?" celetuk Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung sekolah bertingkat di hadapannya. Seluruh member EXO yang berada disana hanya terdiam, isi pikiran mereka sama persis dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chen.

"Tentu saja, disini letaknya strategis." Manager hyung yang keluar terakhir dari mobil van segera melangkah menuju staff SM yang sedang melakukan persiapan peralatan, "kalian cepat bersiap, syuting dimulai pukul delapan."

Mendengar perintah managernya, mereka segera melangkah menuju mobil van lainnya yang difungsikan sebagai 'ruang ganti'. Ini karena jarak gedung sekolah yang terpisah lumayan jauh dari gudang, sehingga mereka akan di _makeover _secara outdoor.

"Hawanya dingin," gumam Suho sembari mengelus tengkuknya perlahan, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak berani menoleh kearah tempat yang gelap. Yah, seluruh member pun tahu bahwa Suho yang paling penakut diantara mereka semua.

Lay yang berada disampingnya langsung tersenyum, "tenanglah, hyung. Ada aku disisimu." Suho ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya saat merasakan telapak halus Lay yang menggenggam tangannya erat, "jangan berpikir kau bisa menjadi semeku, Yixing-ah."

.

.

Presented by

**Park Ri Yeon**

.

.

"Apa kita akan membuat mv horor?" Chanyeol melirik ngeri kearah gudang sekolah yang akan mereka gunakan nantinya. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, "setelah alien dan serigala, sekarang kita berubah menjadi hantu?"

Chanyeol sontak tertawa, "hei, itu tidak buruk! Pasti aku akan terlihat tampan dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan." Luhan hampir menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, namun mendadak pandangannya menangkap sesuatu dari jendela gudang yang buram. Ia dapat melihat sesosok pria yang berjalan mondar-mandir didalam gudang.

"Hyung, ada apa?" heran Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan yang malah terdiam. "Apa kau melihatnya tadi?" tanya Luhan balik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela gudang. Sepertinya ia sedang memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi itu benar atau tidak.

"Apa? Melihat apa?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kaget kearah Luhan. "Sepertinya ada orang didalam, apa mungkin kru?" tanya Luhan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Pintu gudangnya belum dibuka, hyung. Lihat, seluruh kru masih diluar." Beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol langsung memasang ekspresi ngeri, "kau membuatku takut, hyung!"

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai, "oh, berarti aku salah lihat."

.

.

Production by

**SM Entertainment**

.

.

Tao menatap penampilannya sendiri yang telah di _makeover_ didalam cermin besar di hadapannya. Tampan dan manly seperti biasanya. Saat sedang asik menikmati ketampanan wajahnya, mendadak pandangannya teralih kearah pinggiran cermin yang menampilkan pemandangan dibelakangnya; jendela buram gudang.

Kedua alis Tao mengernyit saat melihat embun samar yang muncul di permukaan kaca jendela. Hingga akhirnya semakin lama embun tersebut semakin terlihat jelas, dan membentuk gambaran sebuah.. wajah?

Ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya cepat kebelakang, dan kedua matanya mengerjab bingung saat tak mendapati embun apapun yang menghiasi permukaan jendela gudang. Oh, mungkin ia salah lihat. Dan Tao kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah cermin didepannya.

"Lho, kok buram?" gumam Tao saat melihat pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin yang tak terlihat jelas. Ia segera menghapus embun air tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menyadari sesuatu, "ba-bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

**A Thriller Fanfiction**

With Horror and Mystery

.

.

"SIALAN! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA HAH?" bentak Kris marah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas. Ia terkunci di ruang kelas hanya bersama dengan beberapa member. Dan makhluk entah apa itulah yang membuat member EXO terpisah satu sama lain.

"Kris, jangan! Kau bisa membuatnya marah!" peringat Xiumin sembari mencengkram erat pundak Kris. Kris langsung menepis kasar tangan Xiumin dan melangkah menuju depan kelas sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap seluruh teman-temannya sedang ketakutan.

"Satu per satu dari kita menghilang! Apa kita akan diam saja?!" Kris melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk terdiam akibat kekasih masing-masing yang menghilang. "Makhluk seperti itu takut dengan manusia!"

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Mendadak seluruh meja kursi yang berada di ruang kelas melayang hingga menyentuh atap.

**BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!**

"AAAAARRGH!" Dengan cepat meja kursi tersebut berjatuhan, membuat beberapa member tertindih dan sontak berteriak kesakitan. Suho yang kini tertindih dua buah kursi dengan luka di keningnya segera bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju Lay yang tertelungkup dengan meja yang menindihnya.

Suho segera menyingkirkan meja-meja tersebut, dan kedua matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Lay yang pingsan dengan luka goresan melintang di lengannya, "YIXING-AH! YIXING-AH! GAWAT DARAHNYA TIDAK BERHENTI MENGALIR!"

.

.

**THIS SEPTEMBER**

HunHan

ChanBaek

KaiSoo

SuLay

ChenMin

KrisTao

.

.

**Duk!**

"Argh!" lirih seorang pemuda culun saat pemuda lain yang menjambak rambutnya, menghantamkan wajahnya dengan keras ke tanah. Membuat darah yang mengalir di hidung serta bibirnya terciprat mengenai jas seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

"Sampah sepertimu harusnya tidak usah sok!" Pemuda itu kembali menjambak rambutnya, membuat wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Cukup! Hentikan!" mohon pemuda lain dengan nafas tersengal yang terbaring diatas tanah, keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda culun. "Jangan menyiksanya lagi! Kalian siksa aku saja!"

"Ide bagus." Dan mereka segera menghampirinya dan menendangi pemuda tersebut berulangkali hingga tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. "Eh, apa dia mati?" celetuk salah satu diantara mereka sembari membalikkan wajah pemuda tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Setelahnya gerombolan pemuda yang berjumlah lima orang itu segera melangkah menjauh. Setelahnya pemuda culun segera menghampiri temannya yang terkapar tak berdaya, ia berusaha membangunkannya berkali-kali, namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda tersebut tetap terdiam dengan nafasnya yang tak berhembus sama sekali.

Tatapan pemuda culun itu berkilat marah, ia menatap punggung kelima gerombolan yang semakin menjauh, "kalian membunuhnya!"

.

.

**THE OTHER**

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari sembari memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terpisah dari member EXO yang lainnya. Dan itu membuatnya kini harus berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sangat gelap.

Pandangannya sedikit terbantu akibat cahaya bulan yang menerobos memasuki beberapa jendela yang berjejer. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bayangan hitam kecil yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Bayangan tersebut langsung menghilang tiap melewati jendela yang tersorot sinar bulan, dan muncul kembali dengan ukuran yang semakin besar saat melewati dinding yang tak tertembus sinar bulan.

Dan tepat saat bayangan tersebut seukuran dengan tubuh Kai, Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun ia tak mendapati apapun karena bayangan tersebut yang menghilang akibat berada disamping jendela.

Kai kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan, dan bayangan hitam dibelakangnya muncul kembali dengan posisi terbalik. Kedua kakinya menapak pada atap, dengan wajahnya yang berada tepat dibelakang kepala Kai. Sontak Kai kembali menolehkan kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi ia tak mendapati apapun karena sorotan bulan yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ia bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kedepan, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sebuah wajah yang berada tepat di hadapannya dalam posisi terbalik. Wajahnya putih pucat dengan beberapa kulitnya yang mengelupas mengering, urat-uratnya terlihat sangat jelas dengan percikan darah kering yang menempel di bibir serta pelipisnya. "UWAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**COMING SOON**

.

.

Don't miss it!


	2. Bagian Pertama

Terlihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat besar, beberapa bangunannya yang nampak tua seolah memberikan kesan 'klasik' tersendiri. Jendela berderet di sepanjang lorong koridor dengan cahaya samar rembulan menembus menerangi bagian dalam gedung sekolah yang gelap.

Langit malam begitu cerah tanpa adanya awan mendung yang menghiasinya, membuat gedung bertingkat tersebut terlihat indah dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang tercecer di halamannya.

Dan tepat di bagian atas gerbang utamanya, terukir dengan indah rangkaian beberapa kata hingga membentuk sebuah nama.

'Shindongshin Industrial High School'

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

The Other © **Park Ri Yeon**

Horror-Mystery

OOC, Typo(s), **Shou-ai**

.

.

**THE OTHER**

_EXO Thriller Fanfiction_

.

.

Beberapa mobil van masuk melalui gerbang utama dan berhenti di halaman sekolah. Setelahnya semua penumpang yang berada didalamnya segera melangkah keluar, mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang akan mereka butuhkan. Terkecuali untuk beberapa lelaki muda yang malah terdiam memandang bangunan sekolah dihadapannya.

"Kita benar-benar akan syuting mv disini?" celetuk Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung sekolah bertingkat di hadapannya. Seluruh member EXO yang berada disana hanya terdiam, isi pikiran mereka sama persis dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chen.

"Tentu saja, disini letaknya strategis." _Manager_ _hyung_ yang keluar terakhir dari mobil van segera melangkah menuju _staff_ SM yang sedang melakukan persiapan peralatan, "kalian cepat bersiap, syuting dimulai pukul delapan."

Mendengar perintah _manager_nya, mereka segera melangkah menuju mobil van lainnya yang difungsikan sebagai 'ruang ganti'. Ini karena jarak gedung sekolah yang terpisah lumayan jauh dari gudang, sehingga mereka akan di _makeover _secara _outdoor_.

Suho yang berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama Lay terus menatap kearah depan dengan bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Lay erat untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, tapi posisinya yang menjabat sebagai leader sekaligus seme jelas membuatnya merasa gengsi. Sehingga ia hanya menggenggam tangan Lay untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya. Sungguh, berada di gedung sekolah sebesar ini pada malam hari benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hawanya dingin," gumam Suho sembari mengelus tengkuknya perlahan, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak berani menoleh ke tempat yang gelap. Yah, seluruh member pun tahu bahwa Suho yang paling penakut diantara mereka.

Lay tersenyum kecil, "tenanglah, _hyung_." Suho ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Lay semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, tak lupa ia juga merangkul pundak mungil Suho hingga kekasih _angelic_nya itu bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

Mendadak Lay menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Suho ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Manik mata Lay menatap lembut kearah Suho, "jangan takut, aku selalu ada disisimu." Dan Lay mengakhirinya dengan kecupan lembut di kening Suho. Wajah Suho sontak memerah mendapati perlakuan Lay yang begitu manis. Sungguh, ini adalah momen yang langka. Biasanya kekasih _unicorn_nya itu selalu lempeng dan terlihat cuek, tapi.. sekarang?

Suho berdehem pelan setelah berhasil mengontrol detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu tak karuan. Sebuah_ angelic smirk_ terukir indah di bibirnya, "jangan berpikir kau bisa menggantikan posisiku, Yixing-ah."

Lay tertawa mendengarnya, "aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Suho hanya mendengus pura-pura sebal, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya berubah panik saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua telah tertinggal jauh dari member lain. Suho segera menarik tangan Lay untuk berlari menyusul, tanpa sadar jam tangan miliknya tersenggol hingga lepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

Mendadak jarum penunjuk menitnya berputar cepat, hingga menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima menit. Dan saat jarum penunjuk detik hampir menuju angka dua belas, jarum penunjuk menit ikut bergerak.

**Tik!**

Dan setelahnya jarum penunjuk detik berhenti bergerak.

Membuat ketiga jarumnya kini berhenti tepat di angka dua belas.

.

.

Saat ini seluruh member EXO tengah melakukan _makeover _secara bergantian. Beberapa member yang telah selesai_ makeover_ segera menghampiri sang manager untuk mendapatkan pengarahan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang kini malah asik berjalan-jalan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Apa kita akan membuat mv horor?" Chanyeol melirik ngeri kearah gudang yang akan mereka gunakan syuting nantinya. Luhan sontak tertawa mendengarnya, "setelah alien dan serigala, sekarang kita berubah menjadi hantu?"

Chanyeol balas tertawa, "hei, itu tidak buruk! Pasti aku akan terlihat tampan dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan." Luhan hampir saja menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sesuatu dari jendela yang buram–bayangan sosok lelaki yang mondar-mandir didalam gudang.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" heran Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan yang malah terdiam. "Apa kau melihatnya tadi?" Luhan bertanya balik sembari melangkah mendekati jendela gudang. Sepertinya ia sedang memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi itu benar atau tidak.

"Apa? Melihat apa?" kaget Chanyeol sembari berlari kecil untuk menyusul Luhan yang kini tengah mengusap jendela dengan sikunya. "Sepertinya ada orang didalam, apa mungkin kru?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan jendela yang telah diusapnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan dalam gudang yang gelap, namun ia tak mendapati sosok yang sempat dilihatnya tadi.

"Pintu gudangnya belum dibuka, _hyung_. Lihat, seluruh kru masih diluar." Beberapa detik setelahnya Chanyeol langsung memasang ekspresi ngeri, "kau membuatku takut, _hyung_!"

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya santai, "oh, berarti aku salah lihat."

"Ck! Ayo pergi saja!" Chanyeol berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Luhan. Melihat itu Luhan hanya menatapnya datar, "badan sih raksasa, tapi nyali kurcaci." Sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menyusul member yang lainnya.

Tepat setelahnya, sebuah telapak tangan menapak di jendela bagian dalam. Tangan tersebut tergerak perlahan mengusap kaca jendela, hingga membuat permukaan kacanya kembali buram seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Tao menatap penampilannya sendiri yang telah di _makeover_ dalam cermin besar dihadapannya. Tampan dan _manly_ seperti biasanya. Saat sedang asik menikmati ketampanan wajahnya, mendadak pandangannya teralih kearah pinggiran cermin yang menampilkan jendela buram gudang tepat dibelakangnya.

Kedua alis Tao mengernyit saat melihat embun samar yang muncul di permukaan kaca jendela. Hingga akhirnya semakin lama embun tersebut semakin terlihat jelas, dan membentuk gambaran sebuah.. wajah?

Sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan kedua matanya mengerjab bingung saat tak mendapati embun apapun yang menghiasi permukaan jendela gudang. Oh, mungkin saja ia salah lihat. Dan ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah cermin didepannya.

"Lho, kok buram?" gumam Tao saat melihat pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin yang tak terlihat jelas. Ia segera menghapus embun air tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menyadari sesuatu, "ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Belum sempat menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya, kali ini ia dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya saat mendapati embun yang telah dihapusnya kembali menghiasi permukaan cermin. Ingin sekali ia beranjak pergi dari sana, namun pergerakannya seolah tertahan oleh 'sesuatu'. Takut-takut ia menatap kearah cermin yang mulai terbentuk beberapa huruf, hingga akhirnya menyusun sebuah kata.. 'pergi'?

Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat. Apa 'dia' tak suka kalau dirinya serta yang lainnya ada disini? Apa 'dia' merasa terganggu dengan adanya mereka semua disini?

Setelahnya Tao kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan ia menghela nafas lega saat tubuhnya bisa bergerak. Secepat kilat ia segera bangkit dari kursinya, bermaksud untuk berlari menghampiri yang lainnya.

**DEG!**

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sebuah sosok tinggi yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Sontak nafasnya tercekat dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"_GEGE_! KAU MENGAGETIKU!" marah Tao sembari mendorong kesal dada Kris, hingga membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah.

"Maaf, Tao. Aku khawatir melihat wajahmu yang mendadak pucat saat melihat cermin. Ada apa?"

Sontak Tao menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar, "ki-kita harus pergi dari sini, _ge_!" Ia mencengkram erat lengan Kris dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah cermin. Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah kata yang tercetak di cermin yang perlahan mulai berembun sepenuhnya. Dengan kasar Kris segera menghapusnya dan merangkul Tao untuk membawanya menjauh.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Tao. Hanya malam ini kita berada disini, dan setelahnya akan kupastikan kita semua tak akan menginjakkan kaki lagi disini, oke?" Kris mencengkram lembut pundak Tao, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sejujurnya Kris sendiri pun merasa 'ngeri' melihat tulisan tersebut. Sejak awal ia memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang 'ganjil' di sekolah ini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memendamnya sendirian karena tak ingin membuat semuanya ketakutan.

"Aku janji.. kita tak akan menginjakkan kaki untuk yang kedua kalinya disini."

.

.

Saat ini seluruh kru sedang melakukan persiapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya syuting dimulai. Kedua belas member EXO telah berdiri di _angle _yang telah di tentukan. Alunan musik Growl versi Korea mulai berdendang, dengan Tao sebagai pembukanya. Hingga akhirnya keenam member mulai menari dengan indahnya.

_Geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona_

_ neo boneun du nune bul __**'Sehunna..'**__ kkochi nuntteo __**'..bangun.'**_

"Eh?"

**Bruk!**

"Aww!" Kai meringis kesakitan saat ia terjatuh akibat menubruk punggung Sehun yang berhenti mendadak. Sontak sang sutradara berteriak, "_CUT!_" Dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menuntut meminta penjelasan, "Sehun-ssi, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku seperti mendengar suara ibuku," jelas Sehun sembari membungkukkan badannya berulangkali untuk meminta maaf pada seluruh kru. Padahal ini baru pengambilan pertama dan masih pada menit-menit awal, tapi ia sudah berbuat kesalahan seperti ini.

Sang sutradara hanya menggelangkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha sabar menghadapi pendengaran Sehun yang menurutnya 'berkhayal'. Untung saja ini masih di bagian awal, sehingga bisa dilakukan pengambilan kedua secepatnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini kau harus menelpon ibumu, oke?" ujar Baekhyun sembari menepuk pundak Sehun. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Sejujurnya saat ini ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tadi hanya salah dengar. Atau efek rindu karena jarang bertemu dengan ibunya.

Tapi.. suara itu terasa nyata.

Seolah memperingatkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

"AAARGH! _CUT! CUT! CUT!_" Teriakan sang sutradara menggema hingga ke penjuru gudang, lengkap dengan ekspresi frustasinya dan bentuk wajahnya yang acak-acakan. Begitu pula dengan wajah-wajah seluruh kru yang bertugas, hanya saja mereka tak bisa ikut berteriak menyuarakan kekesalannya seperti sang sutradara.

Sontak seluruh member EXO yang sedang menari menghentikan gerakannya. Wajah mereka menunduk penuh penyesalan, juga akibat kelelahan karena terus menari. Bayangkan saja, mereka terus menari dari pukul delapan hingga sebelas dan _non-stop_. Paling hanya istirahat beberapa detik untuk _re-makeover _atau minum karena haus.

"KALIAN! TIDAK BISAKAH SERIUS?!" marah sang sutradara sembari menghempaskan topi yang dikenakannya. Menurutnya mereka sama sekali tidak serius dan terlihat bermain-main. Mulai dari Sehun mendengar suara ibunya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggaruk ketiaknya, Luhan bersin, Chanyeol kentut, ekspresi Lay terlalu lempeng, Tao menonjok kameranya saat bagiannya _close up_, kepala Kyungsoo ikut tertarik saat Kris menarik cepat topinya, hingga kini topi Kai terjatuh.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kali ini kami akan bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Suho dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia terus membungkuk hormat kearah sang sutradara dan kru tanpa mau menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sang sutradara hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Suho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan meminta semuanya untuk bersiap ke posisi semula.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang kalian sebut bersungguh-sungguh, HMM?!" geram sang sutradara sembari menatap garang ke seluruh member EXO yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk. Terlebih lagi Xiumin yang kini benar-benar menyesal, ini semua salahnya. Padahal tadinya hanya lima detik menuju _ending _mv, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak limbung karena mengantuk. Dan posisinya yang berada tepat disamping kamera membuat tubuhnya jatuh menimpa kamera tersebut hingga sang kameramen ikut terjungkal.

Kali ini member EXO hanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani membalas perkataan sang sutradara yang sedang murka, bahkan Suho sekalipun. Tak ada rasa saling menyalahkan sedikit pun didalam hati mereka, justru mereka malah menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"HAH! SUDAHLAH! WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT!" putus sang sutradara pada akhirnya. Ia segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan gudang, mungkin udara malam bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Xiumin pada sang kameramen yang tadi dibuatnya terjungkal. Sang kameramen hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, menandakan bahwa hal itu bukan masalah.

"Kalian mau melihatnya? Mungkin bisa untuk pelajaran agar tak terjadi kesalahan lagi nantinya," tawar sang kameramen, yang langsung dibalas anggukan setuju oleh seluruh member EXO.

Mereka segera duduk lesehan di lantai untuk menyaksikan hasil syuting mereka barusan. Terkadang mereka malah terbahak saat melihat kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukan salah satu member. Hingga akhirnya Suho memekik, "APA ITU?!" Setelahnya ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani melihat kearah monitor lagi.

"Apanya?" Chen segera mem-_pause _videonya dan mengamatinya dengan bingung.

"Ta-tadi! Dibelakang Luhan-_hyung_!" gugup Suho sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan besar Chanyeol. Lay yang berada dibelakangnya segera mengelus pundak Suho, berusaha menenangkannya meski ia sendiri juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat kekasihnya.

"Coba ulangi saat bagian Kyungsoo menyanyi," perintah Baekhyun yang segera dilakukan Chen. Sepertinya tadi ia juga sempat melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Suho, meski hanya sekilas.

"APA INI?!" Kali ini gantian Chen yang memekik histeris saat mem-_pause _videonya pada menit ke **01:10**. Terlihat jelas wujud sosok lelaki yang berada di jendela belakang Luhan. Sontak mereka terbelalak ngeri, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah langsung menghampiri jendela tersebut.

"Baekkie!" panik Chanyeol sembari berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan jendela. Tak bayangan apapun disana, selain bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di permukaan jendela.

"Penasaran dalam hal mistis itu tidak baik!" nasehat Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. Baekhyun sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, terlihat aneh sekali kalau Chanyeol berwajah non-lawak seperti ini. "Haha. Kau lucu sekali, Yeol!" tawa Baekhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

**Sret!**

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari pantulan wajah Baekhyun yang sekilas berubah menjadi wajah sosok lain.

"Tapi terlihat sedikit berwibawa sih." Chanyeol memilih tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dan segera menggandeng tangannya untuk kembali pada member lain yang rupanya sudah berpencar. Ada Suho Lay Kris Tao Xiumin yang sedang berkumpul dibelakang, sepertinya mereka sedang menenangkan Suho. Ada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi milik kru. Dan sisanya masih menonton video.

"Lihat! Kami menemukan penampakan lagi!" ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah monitor yang ter-_pause_.

"Kali ini dibelakang siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun. Luhan segera mem-_play _videonya, dan tepat pada menit ke **02:58** sebuah bayangan besar tampak melintas tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Bisa saja itu kameramen, kan?" tebak Chanyeol berusaha berpikir positif, lagipula arah bayangannya sama dengan _angle_ kameranya.

"Aku juga mengira begitu awalnya," kali ini Kai buka suara. "Tapi di menit ke **03:00**, bayangan itu muncul lagi di bagian dinding yang sama. Dan kenapa harus tepat dibelakangku?!" Setelah melihatnya tadi, Kai langsung berpindah posisi duduk didepan Sehun dan Chen. Ia sama sekali tak berani duduk dibelakang sendirian.

"Kalian hanya terlalu parno," ucap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar serius. "Itu pasti bayangan paman kameramen. Lihat, celananya pendek sama seperti bayangannya."

"Oke, terserah kau saja. Aku mau mencari penampakan lagi," ujar Luhan santai sembari menonton ulang seluruh mv mereka.

'Mereka sama saja, terlalu fanatik dengan hal-hal berbau mistis!' batin Chanyeol merutuki sifat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menurutnya mirip.

"Eh? Baek?" gumam Chanyeol sembari menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari saat tak mendapati Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ia bisa melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar gudang.

"Aish! Mau kemana lagi dia!" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

"Hei! Yeol! Mau kemana?" panggil Kris saat melihat Chanyeol yang berlarian. Mendengarnya Chanyeol sontak menoleh, "menyusul Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Dari tadi dia duduk disamping Kyungsoo." Kris mengarahkan jempol kanannya kearah belakangnya. Dimana terlihat jelas Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Sontak kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia menatap kembali kearah pintu keluar.

Kosong..

Tak ada sosok Baekhyun lagi disana.

Padahal tadinya jarak antara Baekhyun dan pintu itu lumayan jauh.

Lalu.. bagaimana bisa?

.

.

"Joonmyun," panggil Baekhyun sembari menepuk pelan pundak Suho yang baru saja selesai di _re-makeover_. Sedangkan member yang lainnya sedang menonton ulang video mereka, terkadang Luhan mem-_pause _videonya secara mendadak saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya 'aneh'–membuat member lainnya melayangkan protes pada Luhan.

Suho mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, tumben sekali Baekhyun memanggil nama aslinya, serta tidak menggunakan embel-embel '_hyung_'–walau sebenarnya ia juga tak mempermasalahkannya sih. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun memegangi bagian bawah perutnya, "aku kebelet pipis."

Mendengarnya Suho langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, ayo kuantar. Tapi ajak member lainnya juga, aku takut."

"Mereka sedang sibuk menonton."

"Chanyeol tidak mau mengantarmu?"

Sejenak Baekhyun nampak terdiam, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Entahlah, dia seperti menghindari kontak mata denganku."

"Hah, pasti kalian bertengkar lagi. Ya sudah, ayo. Tapi jangan lama-lama, oke?" peringat Suho was-was, masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana wujud sosok lelaki yang terekam didalam mv mereka.

"Tentu, akan kupastikan hanya sebentar saja." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Suho, sebelum akhirnya menariknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" celetuk Sehun saat mendapati Suho dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu kru. Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua nampak mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar gudang.

"Aku merasa Baekhyun-_hyung_ aneh," ungkap Kyungsoo yang sontak membuat perhatian seluruh member teralih padanya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kris sembari mematikanvideonya–membuat Luhan mendengus sebal, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Tadi dia menyuruhku menyebutkan semua nama kalian. Dia.. seperti bukan Baekhyun-_hyung_." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maksud–"

"Tadi Chanyeol berlarian, katanya menyusul Baekhyun. Padahal dari tadi Baekhyun duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Iya, kan?" Kris menyenggol kencang bahu Chanyeol yang ternyata melamun. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya barusan.

"Ha? Apa?" Kris menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Kyungsoo juga merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun."

"Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres. Sebaiknya kita susul saja mereka," usul Xiumin yang segera diangguki member lain.

Sehun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "biar aku dan Chanyeol-_hyung_ saja, kalian tunggu disini."

.

.

"Mungkin ini kamar mandinya." Tangan Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu yang nampak usang, membuat Suho bergidik melihatnya. "Kau yakin? Ini lebih terlihat seperti gudang tua."

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada disamping gudang pembuatan mv. Gedung sekolah yang dikunci membuat mereka tak bisa menggunakan kamar mandi sekolah. Sehingga mau tak mau mereka hanya bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang mungil ini.

**Krieeet!**

Decitan pintu terdengar begitu nyaring, menandakan betapa lamanya pintu itu terbuka terakhir kalinya.

"Ayo masuk!" Dengan santai Baekhyun segera melangkah kedalam. Sepertinya ada beberapa bilik kamar mandi didalamnya melihat ruangannya yang cukup luas, tebak Suho.

Ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu, sama sekali tak berani melangkah masuk karena sangat gelap. "Aku tunggu diluar saja!" teriak Suho akhirnya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyahutnya. Lagipula tak terdengar suara kran air atau sejenisnya dari dalam, dan itu membuat Suho cemas.

"Baek! Kau masih didalam 'kan?"

**Hening..**

"Baekhyun?"

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"Baekhyu–"

"Hhhh.. to..long.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Baekhyun yang tersengal dari dalam. Mendengarnya Suho langsung panik, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk kedalam untuk menolong Baekhyun.

"_HYUNG!_" Suho yang sudah berada satu langkah didalam segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

**SRET! **

Tepat setelahnya sebuah balok kayu besar terayun tepat dibelakang kepala Suho. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun segera berlari panik kearah Suho sembari menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari sana.

"Hampir saja!" Sehun merangkul erat pundak Suho yang bergetar ketakutan. Selangkah lagi saja ia masuk kedalam, sudah dipastikan kepalanya akan hancur terhantam balok kayu besar yang kini sudah tergeletak akibat tali tambang yang tak kuat menahannya.

"Kenapa kau mau masuk kesana, _hyung_? Dimana Baekhyun? Tadi dia bersamamu kan?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi dengan raut wajah panik.

"Dia.. didalam," lirih Suho.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera melangkah kedalam dengan ponsel sebagai alat penerangan. Sehun segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk menemaninya masuk dengan cara yang lebih berhati-hati. Namun kening Sehun berkerut heran saat mendapati Chanyeol yang malah terdiam mematung dengan cahaya ponsel yang menerangi depannya.

"Ini.." Sehun segera mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..hanya ada tembok didalamnya."

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

_Jadi, dimana Baekhyun?_

_Dan.. mana Baekhyun yang asli?_

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Saya gabungin pertanyaannya, biar semuanya bisa ikut baca :)

**Ada darah-darahnya ga?**

Hohoho.. ada dong, tapi ga terlalu 'parah' kok.

**Ini sumpah 'makanan'ku sekaliii, kemaren film The Conjuring, Novel Pretty Little Liars 1-4, dan sekarang fic kamu.**

Uwaaa.. Nicooole aku penasaran sama novelnya. Tentang misteri gitu kah? Soalnya cuma baca sinopsis versi filmnya doang :D

**KAMU BENERAN MUSTI TAHU APLIKASI SONY VEGAS? INI PASTI KEREN KALO DIJADIIN VERSI VIDEONYA.**

Itu aplikasinya gimana? Kayaknya susah deh waktu liat tutorialnya wkwkwk :p Berarti harus nyesuaiin sama foto dan video EXO yang ada kan?

**Please banget jangan ada deathchara. Kritis ampir mati gpp deh.**

Ehehehe :D Kita lihat saja chapter berikutnya –winkwinkwink–

**Ada psikonya gak?**

Ga ada kok.. kayaknya :D –plakplakplak–

**Author seneng banget sih bikin ff pake trailer. Biar gregret yak?**

Iya wkwk. Saya lebih suka ngoleksi trailer daripada filmnya sih haha :D –gaktanya–

**Emang beneran ya kaya gitu?****Minta link sumber faktanya dong.**

Saya dapet dari google :D Coba search aja 'fakta mistis mv Growl' ;)

**Itu yang di bawah flashback hantunya ya eon?**

Iya betul :D Coba tebak hantunya yang mana?

**Lu biasanya make plot suasana psiko tapi ini thriller gua banget tau gak anjaaaaayyyy.**

Fufufu. Iya diriku move on dari gore ke horor wkwk :D

**Huaaa itu bangkai sendirian?****Msih mending yg laen,mencarnya rame".****Nasib lu kai buruk sendirian ngeliat penampakan pula -_-**

Sehuhuhuhuhun.. iya kasian lah dia ternistakan oleh hantunya :D

**Kyungsoo kgk ketimpa apa" kan thor? Kasian badan kecil imutimut gitu klo ketimpa.**

Kita lihat saja chap depan, okai? :D

**Anyway, apakah ini gore? *alahlugorediskipadegannyacumasukabacaendingnyadoa ng* :D**

Suhohohohoho :D Gorenya cuma dikit kok :D Kalo endingnya gore di skip juga dong? :p

**Gimana caranya mereka kepisah?****Ntar jelasin ya *bbuingbbuingbarengkai *hiiinajis *piskaixD**

Aduh, karena bbuing-bbuingnya bareng Kai, mau gak mau saya harus mau jelasinnya nih wkwk :p –ditendangKai–

**Thor emang faktanya apaan aja? jelasin dong..aku belom tau..**

Faktanya udah ketulis di fic ini kok :) Luhan liat orang didalam gudang, Sehun denger suara ibunya, Xiumin ngantuk, Chanyeol liat Baekhyun lari keluar padahal dia duduk sama Kyungsoo. Tapi faktanya saya modifikasi di fic ini ;)

**Okeh. Gw tau kalo kuliah mungkin akan sibuk #mungkin #gwgktauapaapatentangkuliah.**

Aduh :D Saya belum kuliah kok. Masih kelas 12 Sma :D Masih bingung nentuin jurusan kuliah apa wkwk.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

LimXiauZhu, XiaLu BlackPearl, Ruiki Kaera, icetwollucol, hunhashipper, Hisayuchi Kim, 1213leo, Nbl, Selichious ZeLuS, siscaMinstalove, EXOfan, chindrella cindy, AraKim ParkChanyeol, Kopi Luwak, chenma, ichizenkaze, nisakamjong, pumpkiners telekins, thyatheclover, Cherry, wnyxFJ, WinterHeaven, pyenzpotter, Ryuzaki Miki, Kim Chan Min, Unknown LalachI, yeoxogg227, HouseGirlAttack, SunnyHeels, Regina Moccha Leonarista, Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, Xiao Lu Zhee, ArRuSwari96, Husna Chanbaek Shipper, PiCaPiQi, ChanLoveBaek, AEGYODOLL69, Guest, BlackSky2910, LoneyReaders, Jin Ki Tao, amaliaexotics, vanila fio lio, RZHH 261220.

DAN SEMUA READERS.

**Cuap-cuap gaje :**

Fufufu :D

Lama ya updatenya u,u rencananya mau update tanggal satu, eh tapi kok malah molor ampe tanggal segini -_- gyaaa.. silahkan timpukin kepala saya, pake koin emas tapi :p

Banyak yang minta jangan ada death chara ya wkwk :D Iya saya usahain ga ada kok ;) karena niat awalnya saya emang cuma mau menekankan genre horornya. Gile ye.. padahal dulu saya paling anti sama hal-hal berbau horor, eh tapi sekarang malah ketagihan.

Tapi bukan horor-mistis ala indonesia lho :D Kalo itu sih baru nonton tiga detik pembukaan udah nutup muka duluan :p nonton Hi5teria rame-rame aja saya masih takut coba -_- cemen lah.

Ah ya, rencananya setelah fanfic saya complete, mau saya kirimin ke penerbit. Siapa tau diterima :D Tapi kira-kira boleh gak ya kalau udah pernah dipublikasikan seperti ini? Doa'in semoga boleh dan diterima ya? :D

.

.

Makasih :*

.

.

**Review?**


	3. Bagian Kedua

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

The Other © **Park Ri Yeon**

Horror-Mystery

OOC, Typo(s), **Shou-ai**

.

.

**THE OTHER**

_EXO Thriller Fanfiction_

.

.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu semuanya?" usul Xiumin dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin para kru di sekitar mereka mendengar ucapannya. Jelas bahwa kini mereka bersebelas sedang membicarakan tentang hilangnya Baekhyun. Beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho kembali dengan membawa berita buruk yang sontak membuat mereka panik.

"Kupikir jangan." Kris menghela nafas sejenak, bagaimanapun ia sangat menghawatirkan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu kan, _hyung_, bagaimana 'mereka' suka membesar-besarkan masalah kecil?" Jelas sekali bahwa yang Kris maksud adalah oknum-oknum didalam perusahaan yang menampung mereka.

"Ini bukan masalah kecil," geram Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Kekhawatiran serta ketakutan begitu mendominasi sorot matanya. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Baekhyun lepas dari pengawasannya, pikirnya. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat sekarang.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah menyesal, "maaf, Yeol. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sebaiknya kita cari Baekhyun dulu. Aku yakin dia masih di sekolah ini." Kali ini Luhan angkat bicara. "Jika sampai tidak ketemu, baru kita beritahu _manager-hyung_."

"Bagaimana rencana kita? Berpencar atau bergerombol?" Menurut Sehun akan sangat tidak efektif jika mencarinya secara bergerombol, tapi bisa saja mereka malah saling tersesat jika berpencar mengingat betapa luasnya sekolah ini.

"Kita akan tetap bersama. Jangan sampai ada yang menghilang lagi diantara kita," lirih Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang terus menunduk. Sejenak suasana nampak canggung karena tak ada lagi yang angkat bicara, hingga akhirnya Chen memecah keheningan. "Baiklah. Akan kutanyakan pada _manager-hyung _berapa lama waktu istirahat yang tersisa." Ia segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju sang _manager_ yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Hyung_..." Chanyeol mendongak saat merasakan sebuah telapak mungil yang menggenggam tangan besarnya. "...kuharap Baekhyun-_hyung_ segera kembali." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum saat melihat sorotan sendu di kedua bola mata besar jernih itu. Tentu bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang khawatir akan keberadaan Baekhyun. Tetapi mereka semua, seluruh member EXO.

"Ya, aku juga."

.

.

"Wow, kita punya waktu satu setengah jam?" tanya Kai dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Saat ini mereka tengah mengitari area luar gudang, setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada sang _manager _untuk mencari udara segar sebentar–yang tentu saja hanya sebuah alibi. Dan beruntung sekali tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak ada diantara mereka.

Atau... justru mereka yang tak menyadari bahwa jumlah mereka... dua belas?

"Ya, _manager-hyung _bilang Om sutradara sangat frustasi dan memutuskan untuk makan diluar." Chen yang ada di barisan terakhir bersama Lay dan Suho menjawab pertanyaan Kai tanpa menatap kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bergerak liar ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan kemungkinan akan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Suho berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu terinjak oleh kakinya. Ia segera mengangkat kakinya dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan perak di balik sepatunya. "Oh! Jam tanganku!" Ia merunduk untuk mengambilnya, yang otomatis membuat pandangannya terarah kebelakang melalui sela-sela betisnya.

Dan nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati sepasang kaki berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Seingatnya dia ada di barisan paling belakang.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perlahan ia mendongak dan mendapati seluruh member telah berada cukup jauh darinya. Dengan panik Suho berusaha untuk memanggil mereka.

"A–" Namun hanya sebuah decitan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, terlebih saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan bayangan yang mulai mencekik lehernya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha memberontak, berusaha memanggil-manggil member lain yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya. Kenapa Lay dan Chen sampai tak menyadari kalau dirinya tertinggal?

Dan kedua matanya terbelalak saat mendapati sosok mirip dirinya berjalan diantara Lay dan Chen. Tidak mungkin!

**Seeet!**

Perlahan kepala sosok itu berputar 180 derajat penuh, membuat wajah yang mirip dirinya dengan kedua bola mata yang hitam sepenuhnya itu bertatapan langsung dengan Suho. Senyuman lebar mulai berkembang di bibirnya.

**SREEEET!**

Dan dalam sekali sentakan tubuh Suho terseret cepat kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah!" Suho kembali mendapati dirinya yang masih berada dalam posisi merunduk. Tak ada sepasang kaki apapun yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Ternyata tadi hanyalah fantasi horornya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi... sejak kapan ada sepatu merah tepat dihadapannya?

.

.

"Aku menemukannya disana," ujar Suho sembari menunjuk tempat dimana ia menemukan sebelah sepatu merah tadi.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti milik Baekhyun." Kris menatap lekat sepatu sebelah kiri yang kini ada ditangannya. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk mengenai keadaan Baekhyun mulai melintas di benak mereka semua.

"Kalau sepatu itu ada disana, kenapa kita tadi tak menyadarinya?" Sehun mengutarakan kebingungannya. "Padahal kita berjalan melewatinya."

Suho bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, "a-aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sempat melamun sebelum akhirnya mendapati sepatu itu dihadapanku."

"_Gege_," lirih Tao dengan tangannya yang bergetar saat menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris menatap sendu kearah Tao yang terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, juga rasa ketakutannya yang amat sangat.

"KAI!" Suara teriakan Kyungsoo sontak membuat mereka semua menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Kai yang kini berlari menjauhi mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlari menyusul Kai yang ternyata menuju ke pintu utama gedung sekolah.

"Kai, ada apa?" Luhan yang sampai lebih dulu disamping Kai segera menepuk pundaknya.

Kai segera berbalik menghadap ke seluruh member dengan wajah khawatirnya. "Ini..." Tangan Kai terangkat untuk menunjukkan sebuah topi merah yang baru saja dipungutnya. "...juga milik Baekhyun-_hyung_, kan?"

Sementara seluruh member sedang sibuk dengan topi Baekhyun yang ada di tangan Kai, Luhan mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati gembok pintu utama gedung sekolah yang tidak terkunci.

"Apa Baekhyun ada didalam? Lihat, gemboknya terbuka." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan gembok yang telah dilepasnya.

"Tapi bagaimana Baekhyun-_hyung_ membukanya? Dia tidak punya kuncinya." Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut kearah gedung sekolah besar nan gelap dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pastikan sendiri saja. Ayo!" Luhan bergegas membuka pintu berukuran besar dihadapannya. Sekilas derit pintunya lebih menyerupai suara teriakan tertahan, hanya sekilas, namun berhasil membuat mereka merinding ketakutan. Mungkin, terkecuali untuk Luhan.

"Kita benar-benar akan masuk?" Xiumin bergidik saat melihat koridor panjang berhiaskan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela sepanjang lorong. "Terlalu gelap. Terlalu horor." Chen menambahkan.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol segera melewati mereka untuk masuk kedalam sendirian, dan Luhan segera mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hei! Kalian, tunggu!" Hingga akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka mulai masuk kedalam secara beriringan.

Tepat setelahnya, sebuah jemari tangan muncul dari balik pintu dan menggenggam pinggiran sisinya. Perlahan pintunya mulai menutup. Tanpa menimbulkan suara derit apapun.

.

.

"Gelap sekali. Sebaiknya kita berpegangan agar tak terpisah," usul Chen saat ada sebuah tangga dihadapan mereka. Beberapa menit lalu mereka telah memeriksa setiap ruang kelas di lantai pertama yang anehnya tidak terkunci, dan tak mendapati tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Tapi sebelumnya, jam berapa sekarang? Apa sudah lebih dari waktu istirahat?" Sehun menatap satu per satu kearah member lainnya.

"_Hyung_, jam berapa?" tanya Lay yang menyadari bahwa hanya Suho yang mengenakan jam tangan. Suho juga sudah menceritakan padanya perihal jam tangan miliknya yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Tidak tahu, jam tanganku mati." Suho mengutak-atik jam tangannya yang mati. "Aneh sekali."

"Mungkin gara-gara terjatuh tadi, _hyung_."

"Bukan itu, Lay. Tadi jam ini mati pukul dua belas tepat. Tapi kenapa sekarang menunjukkan pukul tiga?" Suho berusaha menepis fantasi horornya yang kembali muncul. Mungkin jam tangan miliknya memang sudah rusak.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. "Ada yang membawa ponsel?"

"Kalau aku membawanya, sudah kugunakan untuk menerangi jalan, Hun," jawab Kai apa adanya. Sebelum syuting mv tadi mereka semua menitipkan ponsel mereka pada _manager-hyung_. Dan sialnya mereka malah lupa untuk membawanya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat. Aku khawatir pada Baekhyun." Xiumin segera menggandeng tangan Kris dan Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Setelah semuanya bergandengan, Kris segera melangkah menaiki anak tangga pertama untuk memimpin jalan.

"Ck! Kenapa aku dibelakang?" protes Kai dari balik kegelapan. Mereka benar-benar tak bisa melihat apapun. Ditambah lagi mereka harus berhati-hati saat melewati anak tangga.

"Jangan banyak protes, Kai. Konsentrasi pada tangganya," sahut Kris dari depan. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba setiap dinding yang dilaluinya.

Kai hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "Hun, kenapa kau tak menerangi jalannya dengan kulit putih bersinarmu?"

Sehun hanya mendengus malas. "Itu bisa membuatmu iri," balasnya datar. "Sepertinya kulitmu beradaptasi sangat baik dengan kegelapan." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada tak kalah datar dari sebelumnya.

"Heh, kalian, _magnae_. Bisa diam tidak?!" Kali ini gantian Xiumin yang menyahut. Perjalanan menaiki tangga di tengah kegelapan dengan saling bergandengan sangatlah memakan banyak waktu. Butuh sekitar satu menit hanya untuk melewati lima anak tangga, apalagi jika ada yang jatuh tersandung. Dan sekarang masih ditambah lagi dengan keberisikan tak penting _duo magnae_ mereka–yang jelas membuat konsentrasi yang lainnya buyar.

"Keheningan membuatku takut, _hyung_," jujur Kai yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Xiumin luluh. "Ya sudah, tapi jangan terlalu berisik. Dan tetap konsentrasi."

"Kau juga takut, Hun? Tanganmu dingin," celetuk Kai setelah beberapa saat terdiam untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Masa? _Hyung_, apa tanganku dingin?" Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Lay didepannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Lay menoleh, meskipun ia tak mendapati apapun selain kegelapan. "Sepertinya, tidak. Tanganmu biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau sedang memegang tanganmu sendiri, Kai."

Kerutan siku-siku muncul di jidat Kai, "aku tidak sebodoh itu, Oh Sehun." Tangannya meremas kuat telapak Sehun dalam genggamannya. "Lagipula tanganku lembut, tidak kasar sepertimu."

Hidung mancung Sehun berkedut-kedut menahan kesal. "Kasar katamu?!" balas Sehun tak terima. "Aku 'Baby Sehun', yang punya kulit terlembut diantara member lainnya."

"Cih! Jelas sekali kalau Kyungsoo-_hyung_ yang paling lembut!" Telinga Kyungsoo sontak memanas saat mendengar ucapan _yadong_ Kai.

"Heh! Enak saja! Luhan-_hyung_ yang terlembut!" Luhan hanya ber-_sweatdrop _ria saat mendengarnya.

"Kalian. Diam. Sekarang." Suara berat Chanyeol dengan penekanan di setiap katanya sukses membuat _duo_ _magnae yadong_ itu langsung terdiam. Mengerikan sekali Chanyeol sekarang, batin keduanya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka berjalan menyusuri anak tangga dalam keheningan, meski sesekali terdengar pekikan kaget saat salah satu dari mereka tersandung.

.

.

Kai mendengus sebal menyadari betapa banyaknya anak tangga yang mereka lalui. Setinggi apa sih lantai kedua hingga mereka harus melewati anak tangga sebanyak ini? Ingin sekali rasanya ia memprotes, tapi ucapan Chanyeol tadi benar-benar membuatnya takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Perasaan aneh mulai menyelimutinya. Jelas kalau itu adalah suara langkahnya sendiri. Yang mengherankan adalah... kenapa ia tak mendengar derap langkah member lainnya? Lagipula ini terlalu hening. Terlalu hening hingga ia bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri, dan bahkan detak jantungnya.

Terlalu tenang dan sepi.

Kemana pekikan kaget Tao saat ia tiba-tiba tersandung?

Kemana punggung Sehun yang berulangkali ditubruknya?

Dan kemana suara Kyungsoo yang sesekali mengabsen mereka semua?

"Hun?" panggilnya perlahan. Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Sehun?" Sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali meski ia sudah menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Sehu–"

**DEG!**

Detak jantungnya serasa terhenti saat ia mengayunkan tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya. Tangan itu... tergerak mengikuti ayunan tangannya. Rasanya terlalu ringan untuk sebuah tangan yang masih menempel pada anggota tubuh.

**Jadi?**

"UWAAAAAAA–"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"–AAAAAAAAAA!" Sehun berteriak histeris saat mendapati potongan tangan peraga yang ada di genggamannya. Secepat kilat ia segera melemparnya ke sembarang arah sebelum akhirnya kembali berteriak panik. "KAI! MANA KAI?!"

Mereka yang kini telah berada di lantai dua dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela segera menoleh kearah Sehun. "Sehun, ada apa?! Oh! Dimana Kai?!"

"T-tidak tahu. Saat aku menoleh, benda itu yang ada di tanganku!" Sehun menunjuk ngeri kearah potongan tangan peraga yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Member lainnya sontak terbelalak kaget. Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa harus ada yang menghilang lagi diantara mereka?

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tangga, mungkin Kai masih disana," usul Luhan yang segera disetujui member lain. "Kali ini pastikan tangan yang kalian pegang." Luhan melangkah dan mengambil posisi paling belakang. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan _magnae_nya yang masih terlihat sangat syok.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "Kita akan segera kembali berduabelas." Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan, berusaha menghilangkan firasatnya yang semakin memburuk.

Ya. Semoga mereka bisa kembali berduabelas.

Dalam keadaan... bernyawa.

.

.

"Sialan! Sejak kapan ada pintu disini?!" geram Kris sembari mengguncang kuat pintu kerangka menjulang yang ada didepannya. Ia ingat betul jalan kembali menuju tangga, dan seingatnya tak ada pintu apapun yang terpasang di ujung tangga.

"A-apa kita tersesat, _hyung_?" tanya Suho takut-takut di tengah kegelapan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Bahkan telapak tangannya kini telah berkeringat sepenuhnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingat rute yang kita lewati tadi!" Kedua tangan Kris meraba-raba bagian pintu kerangka, dan ia bisa merasakan sebuah gembok yang terkunci. "KAI! KAU DISANA?" Kris berteriak kencang, berharap bahwa Kai masih ada disana.

**GABRUK!**

Bukannya mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan, mereka malah mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari ujung koridor sebelah kanan. Mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung koridor, namun tak ada apapun yang mereka dapatkan selain kegelapan.

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

Terdengar seperti suara pintu yang dibanting secara berurutan. Beragam ekspresi ketakutan dengan kadar berbeda mulai menghiasi wajah mereka. Mungkin, hanya satu diantara mereka yang memiliki rasa penasaran begitu tinggi.

"Sepertinya kita harus kesana."

"_Hyung_! Kau gila?!" Sehun meremas kencang telapak tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya. "Suara-suara itu mengerikan!"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Sejenak Luhan terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri, namun ia segera melanjutkan, "lagipula kita tidak mungkin terus diam disini."

"Tapi tidak harus kesana juga, _hyu_–"

Kris cepat memotong ucapan Sehun, "baiklah. Menghindarinya pun percuma." Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. "Bersembunyi juga percuma."

"Kris, kau mengatakan seolah-olah kita sedang diincar oleh sesuatu." Xiumin bergidik ngeri membayangkan sesuatu yang dimaksud Kris. "Dan itu membuatku takut... sangat."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut, _hyung_." Kris menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk merangkul pundak mungil Xiumin. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana. Suaranya sudah hilang." Kali ini Kyungsoo angkat bicara, meski suaranya terdengar agak gugup. "Hati-hati, _hyung_," pesan Kyungsoo saat Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini Luhan yang akan memimpin jalan.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan kegelapan. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun, mereka terlalu tegang dan waspada. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin mengerat seiring dengan jarak belokan koridor yang kian mendekat.

"Aduh!" ringis Luhan saat wajahnya menabrak sesuatu. Sontak member yang lain menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada pintu kerangka." Luhan meraba-rabanya dan menemukan sebuah gembok yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melepasnya dan menggeser pintunya perlahan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ayo!" komando Luhan saat dirasa pintunya telah terbuka cukup lebar untuk mereka lewati. Dan baru beberapa langkah yang mereka ambil.

**GREEK!**

"AWW!"

Tiba-tiba pintunya menutup dengan cepat. Membuat genggaman tangan Suho dan Tao reflek terlepas, meski ujung jemari mereka sempat tergencet oleh pinggiran pintu kerangka besi yang menutup.

"SUHO-_GE_!"

"TAO!"

Mereka berdua memilih mengabaikan segala pertanyaan ada apa dari member lainnya dan segera memanggil satu sama lain karena tautan tangan mereka yang terlepas. Tangan mereka saling menggapai-gapai hingga akhirnya saling bertemu di sela-sela pintu kerangka.

"SUHO! TAO! ADA APA?!" tanya Kris panik sembari berusaha menggapai Tao dengan tangannya yang bebas. Begitu pula dengan member lain yang mencoba untuk mendekati Suho dan Tao yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"P-pintunya menutup. Dan tangan kami terpisah," jelas Suho terbata dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Tao, meski terhalang oleh batasan sela-sela pintu. Telapak mereka begitu dingin dan bergetar akibat rasa kaget dan takut.

"BRENGSEK!" Kali ini amarah Kris benar-benar memuncak. Ia melepas tautan tangannya dengan Xiumin dan mengguncang kuat pintu kerangka tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Namun hasilnya nihil, pintu kerangka yang terbuat dari besi itu tentu tak akan bisa dirobohkannya dengan mudah. Meski dibantu dengan kekuatan gabungan wushu-taekwondo milik Tao dan Xiumin sekalipun.

Wajah Kris memerah emosi dengan urat-urat lehernya yang menegang. "AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MATI DUA KALI!" Dan Kris mengakhirinya dengan tinjuan kuat di pintu kerangka, hingga buku-buku tangannya mengalami pendarahan bagian dalam. Namun Kris sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Kris! Jangan terbawa emosi!" Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat pintu kerangka yang masih bergetar akibat tinjuan Kris. "Kita bertemu di lantai tiga. Kalian lewat tangga di koridor yang sebelumnya." Jelas yang dimaksud Luhan adalah koridor saat dimana Sehun menyadari hilangnya Kai.

"Oke, kami akan kesana." Xiumin segera mengabsen sisa member yang ada bersamanya sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah menjauh. Setelahnya Luhan menghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah. Kita hanya berempat sekarang. Jangan sampai ada yang terpisah lagi."

Mereka melanjutkan langkah dalam keheningan–dan juga kegelapan. Sesekali Lay dapat menangkap suara ringisan yang keluar dari bibir Suho. "_Hyung_, jarimu terluka?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya perih." Suho bisa merasakan basah di bagian kuku ketiga jarinya, mungkin itu darahnya. Dan ia sangat bersyukur bukan Lay yang mengalaminya.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti di salah satu kelas dulu. Mungkin ada plester atau sejenisnya." Setelah menyetujui ucapan Luhan, mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah koridor deretan kelas yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk di sepanjang jendela.

Ragu-ragu Luhan melongokkan kepalanya ke salah satu ruang kelas yang terbuka. Setelah memastikan keadaannya aman–setidaknya terlihat begitu, mereka melangkah masuk. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Luhan mengambil sebuah bangku dan menggunakannya untuk mengganjal pintu. Keningnya mengenyit sekilas saat menatap tetesan darah Suho di sekitar pintu.

Suara deritan meja mulai terdengar saat Sehun mulai mengecek lacinya satu per satu. "Ada lakban, tapi tidak ada obat luka." Ia meletakkan lakban temuannya diatas meja dan kembali memeriksa laci meja. Yah, mungkin saja ada siswa yang iseng menaruh obat luka di laci meja, pikirnya.

"Ini sudah cukup," ucap Lay pelan sembari menyiramkan sebuah air mineral yang didapatnya dari meja guru ke jemari Suho yang terluka. Setelah dirasa darahnya sudah cukup hilang, ia segera melepas dasi yang dikenakannya dan melilitkan ke jari-jari Suho dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, oke." Sehun menghentikan aksi pencariannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Luhan. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat mendapati Luhan yang menatap tajam kearah Suho dan Lay. "_Hyung_, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Luhan masih manatap tajam kearah SuLay, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas tatapan Sehun. "Ayo." Sehun masih mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju pintu. "Ayo, Suho-_hyung_, Lay-_hyung_."

**Sreeek!**

Mereka terbelalak kaget saat kursi yang mengganjal pintu tiba-tiba bergeser dengan sendirinya. Dan bola mata mereka semakin melebar saat mendapati kursi tersebut melayang-layang hingga menyentuh atap.

**SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!**

Mendadak seluruh meja kursi lainnya ikut melayang-layang di udara. Belum sempat Suho memberi komando pada mereka untuk berlindung, tiba-tiba meja kursinya berjatuhan.

**BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!**

"AAAAARGH!" Dan mereka hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat benda-benda tersebut jatuh menimpa tubuh mereka. Seketika ruang kelas terlihat amat kacau balau. Bahkan ada beberapa kaki meja kursi yang patah akibat terlalu kuat menghantam lantai–atau tubuh mereka.

Suho berusaha bangkit sembari menyingkirkan beberapa kursi yang menindihnya. Ia merintih pelan saat mengusap keningnya–dan mendapati cairan merah di tangannya. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, terlihat Luhan sedang terduduk sembari mengelus kepalanya dan Sehun yang menendangi meja kursi yang menimpanya ke segala arah.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan ringisan kecil, ia berusaha menghampiri Lay yang diam menelungkup dengan beberapa meja yang menindihnya. Ia berjongkok sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan meja-meja tersebut. "Yixing-ah, kau baik-baik sa–"

Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendapati luka goresan melintang di lengan Lay. Darah segar terus mengalir dari sana. "YIXING-AH! YIXING-AH!" Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Lay, berusaha membangunkan Lay yang terpejam.

"G-GAWAT! DARAHNYA TIDAK BERHENTI MENGALIR!"

.

.

"Pintunya..." ucap Chen saat pintu yang akan dibukanya tiba-tiba terkunci. Sebelumnya mereka berenam memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu ruang kelas, bermaksud untuk mencari benda apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati kuku-kuku jemari Tao yang retak serta darahnya yang terus mengalir. Dan beruntung sekali mereka menemukan beberapa plester didalam kotak obat yang terpasang di dinding.

Tapi sekarang saat mereka akan keluar, pintunya malah terkunci dengan sendirinya. Sontak mereka memasang ekspresi panik, terkecuali untuk Kris yang emosinya kembali tersulut. "SIALAN! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA HAH?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas, namun hanya kekosongan yang didapatnya.

"Kris, jangan! Kau bisa membuatnya marah!" Xiumin mencengkram erat pundak Kris, bola matanya bergerak gelisah ke segala arah. Kris langsung menepis kasar tangan Xiumin dan melangkah ke depan kelas sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Satu per satu dari kita menghilang! Apa kita akan diam saja?!" Kris melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao yang bergetar ketakutan. "Makhluk seperti itu takut dengan manusia!"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, Kris!" Xiumin kembali memperingatkan Kris yang terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan _background_ kobaran api. "Caramu terlalu frontal, dan dia bisa mencelakai kita!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tatapan Kris begitu tajam dan menusuk, namun tersirat kekhawatiran didalam sana. "Menunggu hingga giliran kita menghilang?!" Kedua tangan Kris mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Xiumin balas menatap Kris dengan tatapan tegas. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu disini hingga keadaan benar-benar aman. Setelah itu kita ke lantai tiga."

Kris terbelalak mendengarnya, "jadi _hyung_ membiarkan yang lainnya celaka?!"

Xiumin ikut terbelalak kaget, tentu bukan itu yang dimaksudnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang menghilang lagi!"

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_! Aku akan mencari member lainnya!" geram Kris sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah kursi untuk memecahkan jendela yang menghadap kearah koridor. Setelah memastikan pinggiran pecahannya menghilang ia segera memanjat untuk keluar.

"_Gege_! Tunggu!" Kris menoleh saat mendengar Tao memanggilnya. Setelah mengucap kata maaf untuk member lainnya, Tao segera menyusul Kris yang kini sudah berada di luar kelas.

**Bruk!**

Xiumin jatuh berlutut dengan bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Ia menangis. Bukan karena takut akan wajah galak nan sangar Kris yang memarahinya. Tapi... ia merasa tak becus untuk menjaga member lainnya. Padahal ia adalah sosok yang tertua... sosok yang menjadi panutan... sosok yang seharusnya bisa membuat keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Namun... apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Hiks..." Xiumin tak bisa lagi membendung perasaan sedihnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chen ikut berlutut disampingnya dan memeluk Xiumin dalam diam. Chen sangat tahu, bukan kata-kata penenang yang dibutuhkan Xiumin sekarang, tapi sebuah pelukan ketenangan yang bisa membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa... ada.

.

.

Tao hanya terdiam saat mereka berdua kini menyusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga. Namun tautan tangan mereka tak pernah terlepas. Setidaknya Tao bisa merasa sedikit aman karena tangan besar Kris yang menggenggamnya seolah memberi rasa perlindungan tersendiri.

Dan saat sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, mereka segera melangkah menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ke belokan koridor kelas. Masing-masing tangan mereka yang bebas berusaha meraba-raba dinding yang dilaluinya.

**Klilip!**

Tiba-tiba lampu yang ada di ujung lorong menyala. Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk mundur perlahan saat lampunya mulai menyala secara berurutan kearah mereka. Namun belum sempat mereka berlari menghindar, mendadak lampu yang berada diatas mereka menyala dengan begitu terangnya. Hingga membuat kelopak mata mereka reflek menutup.

Kris mulai membuka matanya sembari menurunkan punggung tangannya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia mengerjab perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan pencahayaan disekitarnya yang begitu terang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang terasa ganjal.

Kemana tangan Tao yang ada digenggamannya?

Dengan cepat ia menoleh. Dan... tak menemukan sosok Tao dibelakangnya.

"TAO?!" panik Kris sembari menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Namun hanya kekosongan yang didapatnya. Kembali Kris meneriakkan nama _magnae _kesayangannya sembari mencari keberadaan Tao. Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh sembari memanggil-manggil nama Tao berulangkali.

"Hmmph!" Dan Kris sama sekali tak menyadari, bahwa tepat diatasnya, tubuh Tao melekat erat pada atap dengan kedua tangan pucat yang membungkam mulutnya serta melingkari perut dan tangannya agar tak terjatuh.

Tao berusaha memanggil Kris, namun mulutnya yang terbungkam hanya bisa membuatnya menggeram. Dengan panik ia menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan jeratan kedua tangan misterius tersebut dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Tao semakin bergetar ketakutan saat langkah Kris yang semakin menjauhinya dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Ugh!" Dengan cepat tangan tersebut berpindah ke leher Tao untuk mencekiknya. Sebisa mungkin ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun cengkraman tangan itu malah semakin mengerat hingga membuat nafasnya mulai tersengal. "Hhhh!" Dan persediaan oksigen didalam paru-parunya benar-benar menipis sebelum akhirnya semua berubah gelap.

**BRUK!**

Dan tubuh Tao terhempas kuat ke lantai saat kedua tangan misterius tersebut melepaskannya.

.

.

**DUGH!**

Luhan mendorong kuat tubuh Lay hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding, tangan kanannya mencekik kuat leher Lay dengan sorotan matanya yang begitu tajam. Suho dan Sehun yang berada di kedua sisinya berusaha untuk menarik kedua tangannya agar melepaskannya dari Lay.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Suho sembari menarik kuat tangan Luhan yang mencekik leher Lay. Sehun yang berusaha menarik tubuhnya agar menjauh juga ikut berteriak panik. "_Hyung_! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya, hah?! Dia bukan Yixing!" Luhan semakin mengeratkan cekikannya pada Lay yang hanya terdiam, ia terus menatap kearah Luhan tanpa berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan di lehernya.

"Bukan apanya?! Sedari tadi dia terus bersama kita!" ucap Suho dengan nada membentak.

Nafas Luhan mulai tersengal akibat tenaganya yang mulai terkuras. "Yixing yang asli tidak akan sadar secepat itu!" Luhan melirik kearah lengan Lay yang kini terlilit erat oleh lakban. "Lagipula dia terlihat 'sehat' walau wajahnya pucat!"

"_Hyung_! Jangan mengada-ada! Kau terlalu parno!" Sehun masih berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menarik Luhan menjauh.

"Dia pasti dirasuki! Aku melihat tetesan darah Suho yang bergerak, seperti ada yang menginjaknya!" Luhan mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjelaskan. "Dan suaranya terdengar lebih berat setelahnya! Dia juga yang mencelakai kita dengan meja kursi terbang itu!" Ia mulai mengguncang-guncang leher Lay. "KELUAR KAU! KELUAR!"

"_HYUNG_! TENANG!" bentak Sehun sembari memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Luhan sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara cempreng Sehun yang membentaknya. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun membentaknya. Dan itu membuat Luhan terdiam seiring dengan cengkramannya yang mulai melemah.

Suho dan Sehun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di kursi kayu milik guru. Dan Suho yang juga mendudukkan Lay di lantai.

"Jadi, kalian tak mempercayaiku?" lirih Luhan sembari menatap sendu kearah Sehun yang berada didepannya.

Sehun mulai berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "A-aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Tapi kalau Yixing-_hyung_ memang kerasukan, dia pasti sudah membunuh kita semua sedari tadi. Tapi buktinya dia mengobati luka Suho-_hyung_."

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Lay yang terus terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Seketika emosinya kembali tersulut, ia berusaha bangkit untuk kembali mencekik leher Lay. Namun Sehun segera menahannya, dan Suho segera bangkit untuk membantu menenangkan Luhan.

"ITU HANYA ALIBI! ALIBI!" Luhan terus memberontak hingga kursi kayu berukuran cukup besar itu berderit nyaring. "CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA!"

"_Hyung_! Tenanglah!" Suho berusaha menahan pundak Luhan agar terus terduduk di kursi. "Jika begini, malah _hyung_ yang seperti kerasukan!"

"APA KATAMU?!" marah Luhan sembari memperkuat berontakannya. Kakinya ikut menendang ke segala arah hingga tak jarang membuat wajah Sehun mencium alas sepatunya. "AKU TIDAK KERASUKAN!"

"KALAU BEGITU DIAMLAH, _HYUNG_!" Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan bentuk wajahnya yang mulai penyok akibat tendangan Luhan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan diam dan membicarakannya secara baik-baik, bukan dengan sikap liar seperti ini.

Luhan sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun dan masih terus memberontak. "MAKHLUK SIALAN! KELUAR DARI TUBUH YIXING!" aum Luhan dengan sorotan matanya yang begitu mengerikan.

"_HYUNG_! DIAMLAH! KUMOHON!"

"MAKHLUK BRENGSEK! SIALAN! KELUAR KAU!"

"_HYUNG_!"

"AKU AKAN MENGHAJA–"

**PLAK!**

Suho hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat Sehun menampar pipi Luhan cukup keras. Namun tamparan itu berhasil membuat berontakan Luhan berhenti seketika. Merasakan atmosfir yang mulai mencekam, Suho segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Luhan.

Keduanya sama-sama menunduk dalam diam. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas di telapak tangannya. Ia mendongak perlahan, sorotan matanya berubah sendu saat mendapati Luhan yang masih menunduk dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"_Hyung_... maaf–"

"Ha... ha... ha..." Baik Sehun maupun Suho langsung bergidik ngeri saat mendengar tawa Luhan yang begitu berat dan... mengerikan. Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"_Hyung_..." Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menggengam kepalan tangan Luhan, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Luhan segera menepisnya kasar. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sejenak ia menoleh pada Suho, memberinya kode agar ia menghampiri Lay yang masih terduduk di lantai. Suho menurut.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya," lirih Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin kau bisa mengontrol emosimu." Hanya ada dua kemungkinan saat Sehun berbicara tanpa menggunakan embel-embel '_hyung_'. Pertama, dia _magnae_ kurang ajar. Dan kedua, ia benar-benar sedang serius.

Luhan terdiam. Tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun sama sekali. Bahkan ia masih terus menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun setelah sekian lama menunggu. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Saat kau merasa lebih baik, segera susul kami. Kami akan berjalan lambat, menunggumu."

Setelah menatap Luhan cukup lama, Sehun segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Suho. Suho memberikan tatapan seolah ia bertanya apakah Sehun yakin dengan perbuatannya? Dengan mantap Sehun mengangguk. Membiarkan Luhan sendiri untuk menenangkan diri adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula ia tak akan benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia akan berjalan lambat, menunggu kedatangan Luhan yang menyusulnya.

Suho mau tak mau akhirnya ikut mengangguk, menyetujui keputusan Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hanya Sehun lah yang paling mengerti tentang sifat Luhan. Suho segera memapah Lay untuk bangkit sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah keluar. Tak lupa Sehun menutup pintunya perlahan, namun ia memberi sedikit celah pada pintunya agar tetap terbuka.

.

.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari sembari memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terpisah dari member EXO yang lainnya. Dan itu membuatnya kini harus berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat gelap. Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana bentuk tangan peraga yang ia kira tangan Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya merasa parno... sangat.

Pandangannya sedikit terbantu akibat cahaya bulan yang menerobos memasuki beberapa jendela yang berjejer. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bayangan hitam kecil yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Bayangan tersebut langsung menghilang tiap melewati jendela yang tersorot sinar bulan, dan muncul kembali dengan ukuran yang semakin besar saat melewati dinding yang tak tertembus sinar bulan.

Dan tepat saat bayangan tersebut seukuran dengan tubuhnya, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun ia tak mendapati apapun selain kekosongan karena bayangan tersebut yang menghilang akibat berada disamping jendela.

Kai kembali menoleh kedepan, dan bayangan hitam dibelakangnya muncul kembali dengan posisi terbalik. Kedua kakinya menapak pada atap, dengan wajahnya yang berada tepat dibelakang kepala Kai. Sontak ia kembali menoleh, dan lagi-lagi ia tak mendapati apapun karena sorotan bulan yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ia bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kedepan, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sebuah wajah yang berada tepat di hadapannya dalam posisi terbalik. Wajahnya putih pucat dengan beberapa kulit kering yang mengelupas, urat-urat ungu kehitaman tercetak sangat jelas dengan percikan darah kering yang menempel di bibir serta pelipisnya.

Tubuh Kai sempat kaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dengan kecepatan kilat. "UWAAAAAAAAA!"

**DUGH!**

Kai hanya bisa meringis saat wajahnya menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Tangannya mengelus hidung serta jidatnya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa senut-senut yang mendera.

**BRUK!**

Sosok bayangan yang berada jauh dibelakang Kai tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai. Tepat setelahnya Kai menoleh dan mendapati sosok tersebut telah menghilang. Belum sempat ia bernafas lega, kakinya tiba-tiba terseret cepat kebelakang. Ia berusaha meronta dan menggapai-gapai benda apapun yang bisa digunakan agar tubuhnya tak terseret. Namun sial, ia hanya bisa mendapati ember dan benda-benda ringan lainnya yang jelas tak bisa menahannya.

**BRAK!**

"AAAARGH!" Sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa nyeri saat tubuhnya berhasil menghancurkan pintu kayu kecil di ujung lorong. Setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya kini terjebak didalamnya. Berbagai luka biset menghiasi kedua lengan serta dagunya akibat bergesekan dengan lantai. Beberapa serpihan pintu kayu berserakan disekitarnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha merangkak keluar. Namun kakinya seperti tersangkut oleh sesuatu. Berapa kali pun ia menariknya, kakinya sama sekali tak mau terlepas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya, terlihat ia benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga yang lainnya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Luhan menggeram kesal saat mendapati pintu kelas yang terkunci. Sejujurnya ia telah berhasil mengontrol emosinya sekarang, mungkin ia hanya terlalu parno hingga mengira Lay kerasukan. Namun saat ia bermaksud untuk menyusul mereka, pintunya malah terkunci.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sehun tega melakukan ini padanya, apalagi Suho yang notabene jelmaan sesosok malaikat. Jadi siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya kalau bukan Lay yang kerasukan?

Emosi Luhan kembali tersulut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya mendapati sebuah tongkat _baseball_ yang tergeletak di pojok kelas.

**DAK! DAK! DAK!**

Luhan menghantam gagang pintunya berulangkali menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya. Setelah berhasil terlepas, ia menendang kuat daun pintunya hingga terbanting sangat keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera melangkah lebar-lebar menuju lantai tiga dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Kalau makhluk itu tak mau keluar dari tubuh Lay, maka ia akan membuatnya keluar secara... paksa.

.

.

"KAI!" Kai yang masih menelungkup sontak mendongak saat mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya. Luhan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kai yang masih tersangkut di pintu lorong.

"Hyung!" Ia tersenyum lemah, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Karena akhirnya ada yang menemukannya, dan melihat salah satu _hyung_nya baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Kai perlahan dan hati-hati. Namun belum sempat Kai menjawabnya, kedua matanya terbelalak saat mendapati sosok bayangan yang terbalik tepat dibelakang Luhan. Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kai, Luhan menoleh cepat dan mendongak untuk melihat sosok bayangan yang tergantung terbalik.

"Brengsek!" gumam Luhan perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit, hingga membuatnya kini bertatapan langsung dengan sosok mengerikan tersebut. Tubuh Luhan bergetar, bagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya melihat sosok hantu yang begitu menakutkan. Namun ia segera menepis rasa takutnya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat _baseball_nya.

'Oke, aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang menghajar hantu,' batin Luhan sembari menatap lekat kedua mata sosok didepannya. Sangat mengerikan dengan warna putih dan pupil hitam kecil yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Sosok mengerikan tersebut masih terus terdiam, tanpa melakukan apapun pada Luhan. Mungkin benar kata Kris, makhluk seperti itu takut pada manusia. Terlebih untuk manusia seperti Luhan, yang mungkin terlihat lebih 'menakutkan' dibandingkan dirinya.

'Dan mungkin aku yang pertama.' Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengayun cepat tongkat di tangannya ke kepala sosok tersebut. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tongkatnya tidak menembus, tapi mengenainya.

**DUGH!**

**CRAAAK!**

Mata Luhan berkilat senang saat melihat kepala sosok tersebut putus dan menghantam dinding disampingnya dengan sangat keras. Darah berwarna kehitaman memuncrat menghiasi permukaan dinding, bahkan ada beberapa yang terciprat mengenai wajah Luhan. Sedangkan tubuh tanpa kepalanya masih menggantung terbalik di atap.

Luhan mundur perlahan saat cairan hitam pekat itu mulai mengalir kearah kakinya. Ia segera membuang tongkat di tangannya yang telah terhias oleh darah hitam. Ia hanya mengernyit jijik saat tubuh sosok tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh terhempas ke lantai, dengan darah hitam yang mengucur deras dari perpotongan lehernya.

Ia segera berbalik kearah Kai yang terlihat syok dengan perlakuannya barusan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luhan segera menarik tubuh Kai yang tersangkut. Dan Kai kembali terbelalak saat melihat kepala sosok tersebut tiba-tiba menggelinding kearah tubuhnya yang tergeletak. Sekilas Kai bisa melihat senyuman sosok tersebut saat kepalanya menggelinding.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu tiba-tiba bangkit, dan meraih kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memasangkannya kembali ke lehernya.

**SREEEEEK!**

"_HYUUUNG_!" Kai berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba terseret hingga ke bagian ujung lorong lainnya. Tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun, tubuh Luhan menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Dan saat ia akan bangkit, tubuhnya mendadak melayang cepat hingga menghantam atap. Lalu terhempas sangat kuat ke lantai.

**BUK! BUK! BUK!**

Begitu seterusnya hingga darah Luhan mulai terciprat kemana-mana, tulang-tulang di tubuhnya serasa remuk hancur.

"_HYUNG_! _HYUNG_!" Kai terus memanggil-manggilnya sembari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tubuhnya sendiri yang tersangkut.

**BRUK!**

Pada hantaman yang entah keberapa kalinya, Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Pandangannya serasa berkunang-kunang dengan rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

**BRUK!**

Tubuhnya kembali melayang hingga menubruk atap. Hingga ia kembali terhempas ke lantai. Dan itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"_HYUNG_! _HYUNG_! SADARLAH!" Kai masih terus berteriak memanggil-manggil Luhan yang kini tak bergerak dengan posisi menelungkup. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, jelas ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Kai menatap benci kearah sosok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Belum sempat Kai mengeluarkan makian, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik semakin dalam hingga tak terlihat lagi. Sempat terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Kai sebelum akhirnya menjadi hening, suaranya benar-benar telah menghilang.

**Sreeek!**

Tepat setelahnya, tubuh Luhan terseret menuju pintu lorong. Hingga tubuhnya tersangkut disana, menutupi tubuh Kai yang terjebak didalamnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Seperti biasanya, akan saya gabung pertanyaannya ;)

_**Gore**_**-nya cuma dikit? **_**No death-chara**_**? Ficmu tanpa **_**gore **_**itu sangat sangat sangat hambar.**

Hihihi... Saya mengganti _gore_nya dengan horor kok ;) Semoga memuaskan :D

**Btw yg jiwa digantung lubaek udah liat blm?**

Wah, jiwa digantung gimana? Apa itu termasuk fakta aslinya juga?

**Entar akhirnya growl bisa dibikin dengan selamat sentosa kan? :p**

Wkwkwk. Kita lihat saja nanti :D

**Jangan bunuh Chanyeol ya thor. Pleasee.**

Dia ga akan mati kok. Justru dia yang akan paling 'selamat'–atau mungkin yang paling terparah :D

**Ga akan ada yang mati kan?**

Ini masih rahasia sih sebenernya :p Tapi di _warning_nya ga ada tulisan _death chara_ kok.

**Jamnya Suho nasibnya gimana?**

Wkwk. Itu jamnya mati pada akhirnya :p

**Ini setannya satu atau berapa macam? Laki atau perempuan?**

Soal jumlah, coba tebak :D Saya berusaha membuat karakter si hantunya terlihat perbedaannya ;) Laki kok. Gak ada yang cewek disini, kecuali authornya :p

**Tebakan ku BaeBaek yang asli yang lari kepintu ya gak?**

Fufufu. Iya bener kok :p

**Scene pas jam Suho epic beudddzzzz!**

Hihihi benarkah? :D Saya ampe ngulang beberapa kali pas nyusun rangkaian kata-katanya :D

**Secara tidak langsung jiwa KrisBaekChanSoo mu keluarrr.**

Adududuh :D Iya ya wkwk. Saya gak sengaja bikin parody-nya yang bagian member pada ngelakuin kesalahan. Yang paling absurd emang bagiannya mereka wkwk.

**Iyah, novelnya misteri sumpeh! Mau dikirimin?**

Wah, beneran nih? Mau dong :D Penasaran :D

**Jangan **_**sad ending**_** ya? Mending mati semua aja deh daripada **_**sad ending**_**.**

Fufufu. Kita lihat saja nanti :D –sok misterius–

**Tapi kalo kata gua si baek kerasukan gitu terus dia pergi keluar gudang.**

Bisa jadi :D Dan... sampai sekarang keberadaan baek masih belum diketahui :D

**Nanti aku mau liat MVnya ah.**

Coba di _stop _di menit kayak chap pertama :D

**Emang beneran ada fakta gitu ya thor?**

Fakta yang di ff ini saya modifikasi :D Jadi banyak yang gak sesuai dengan fakta aslinya.

**Aku mohon ni FF lanjut tambah feel2 horor n mistisnya.**

Ini sudah saya tambah kok :D Semoga sesuai harapan ya :D

**Kenapa gak ada psikopatnya?**

Hihihi, ada kok. Itu hantunya jadi psiko :D

**Videonya yang mana sih? Penasaran sama yang dibelakang Luhan itu.**

Ada kok di MV Growlnya. Coba di stop pas di menit kayang chap pertama.

**Ini pairnya sapa? Ato cuma fokus ke horornya?**

Official pair kok :) Yup emang fokus ke horornya hehe.

**Disini gak ada adegan mata congkel2an kan?**

Gak ada kok :D karena ini temanya horor, bukan gore hehe.

**Itu hantunya minta tolong?**

Semuanya akan terungkap seiring dengan bertambahnya chap :)

**Disini bakal full horor? Gak ada romance dikit gitu?**

Dikit mungkin ada :p –lirik hunhan chenmin kristao– Yup, ini full horor.

**Kenapa yang nyadar kalodi sekolahan itu ada yang ganjil cuma member exo? Kenapa yang dijailin cuma member exo?**

Semuanya akan terjawab secara bertahap :D Sebisa mungkin saya membuat horor yang mempunyai 'alasan' ;)

**Ga mungkin kan Baekhyun nembus tembok xD**

Seharusnya mungkin lho kalo ff ini berubah jadi genre supernatural :p wkwkw

**Scene Kai di trailer mengingatkan saia dengan the conjuringyang hantunya gelantungan di pohon itu lhoo /walau gak kebalik sih posisi hantunya/**

Wkwk. Iyakah? Abisnya saya seneng liat hantu yang gelantungan gitu :D

**Jangan2 baek ada hubungannya sama masa lalu hantunya?**

Enggak ada kok–mungkin. Wkwkw –ambigu– Kita lihat saja nanti ;)

**BIG MUMUMU :* TO :**

Regina Moccha Leonarista, chindrella cindy, chyshinji0204, Amortentia Chan, RZHH 261220, OrangeDeer, Kopi Luwak, XiaoRu, Guest, Vicky0398, LuzVita, Oh Sisi, Thousand Spring, Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, icetwollucol, ArRuSwari96, ulfarafida, Fissev, Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper, chenma, HunHan's Real, shantyy941, siscaMinstalove, amaliaexotics, LoneyReaders, Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, HouseGirlAttack, enchris 727, Fujoshi203, Ryuzaki Miki, Jin Ki Tao, Moon Yoon Mi, BlackSky2910, ichizenkaze, WinterHeaven, sasuke gmpaselleh, FSRifiqa, baekberry

**Cuap-cuap gaje :**

Aduh lama ya updatenya... bingit u,u

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat doanya novel saya diterima penerbit :D Amin. Soalnya sampe sekarang masih nunggu hasilnya wkwk.

Ah ya, gimana horornya? Semoga udah dapet feel seremnya ya wkwk. Gila saya paling parno pas ngetik scene kepala nggelinding -_- Parno lah kalo tiba-tiba ada begituan melintas dideket saya wkwk.

Seperti yang saya balas di bagian ripiu, sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat fic horor yang mempunyai 'alasan' :D Dan saya juga berusaha menuliskan detail-detail yang mungkin terlihat 'hanya lewat' namun mengandung kunci tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di fic ini.

Setelah mengarungi dunia per-gore-an (?) dan per-horor-an (!), mungkin saya akan beralih lagi ke ff psikologi wkwk. Aduh labilnya saya –malumalu– Tapi saya tetep berkecimpung di tiga genre itu kok, dan hanya berpindah-pindah tergantung ide cerita apa yang saya dapatkan.

Buat ff psikologinya udah jadi setengahnya, mungkin bakalan jadi oneshoot atau twooshot. Dan judulnya ngambil dari nama band luar negeri. 'Brain Drill' :D Mungkin nunggu salah satu dari Unknown atau The Other end dulu, baru publish yang itu :D Btw, Unknownnya baru ngetik dikit u,u padahal kerangka ceritanya udah lengkap sampai ending. Tinggal ngembangin jadi rangkaian paragraf aja hehe.

Aduh, ini udah banyak banget curcolnya :D Kalau begitu, dadaaahh :D

.

.

Makasih :*

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
